shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Ascension
Ascension is a mode of play in Shadow Fight 2. It is unique in the sense that it is only located in Act II: Secret Path. The players can play Ascension at any time, after they have defeated twelve enemies in the Act II Tournament. Story The player is approached by a mysterious figure, known only by the alias Puppeteer. He declares Shadow an "interesting face" and invites him to become one of his stage actors. The story that the Puppeteer is currently re-enacting is one that tells of a monk who once lived in a forest, protected wayfarers from ill-meaning spirits and criminals. The monk was highly valued by the grateful citizens. However, an envious king ordered the monk's execution. The loss of the monk meant that the forest was alive once more, and evil could prosper again. A hero, played by Shadow, is needed, to wear the Monk's equipment and assume his role. Tickets Ascension battles require tickets to be fought. The cost for an Ascension campaign is 3 tickets. Tickets are earned from beating duels or via purchase with Gems (10 tickets for 80 gems). The tickets are only required to enter the first stage; if players manage to win consecutive Ascension battles, the player does not need to pay more tickets. However, failing in any of the stages resets the count and requires 3 tickets to re-enter. Rewards After successfully beating an Ascension fight, the player will be rewarded with a complimentary "spin": a random pick from a prize pool consisting of coin rewards, green, red and purple orbs, Monk Equipment pieces and tickets. After the spin, the player may choose to pay five gems for another spin, and then +5 gems for each re-spin with maximum of 55 gems. After the 10th re-spin, it will always require 55 gems. Challenge2_chest_1.png|The chest for 1st and 2nd stages Challenge2_chest_2.png|The chest for 3rd and 4th stages Challenge2_chest_3.png|The chest for 5th stage Gameplay Ascension battles consist of one round. They operate with random rules. Enemies are Ninja from Act II. They utilize various medium and simple enchantments. They have identical enchantments on two pieces of equipment only: Either armor and helm, or weapon and ranged weapon. An ascension enemy never uses magic. Their difficulty is based from Immunity, which increases every time the player loses in Ascension. The higher the Immunity, the lower the difficulty. If players lose in any stage or win all stages of Ascension, they will need to start over from the first stage (quitting a battle counts as a loss). Monk's Set Ascension is completely optional. It can be played for its rewards; there is a very high chance of getting meager rewards, however a sought after equipment set is Monk's Set. These items are imbued with Tempest Rage. When all are collected, fighting whilst wearing them will generate a mystic blue aura around Shadow. As he lands more and more successful hits, the aura grows stronger. At full power, Shadow lands a devastating attack that blasts the enemy away and deals massive damage, resetting the aura. Ascension Opponents Ascension2 ninja man tonfa.png Ascension2 ninja man nunchaku.png Ascension2 ninja man keris.png Ascension2 ninja man crescent knives.png Ascension2 ninja girl swords.png Trivia *Since Ascension is in Act II, all ninja fought in Ascension are also from Act II. *The ninja (in order from top left to bottom right) wield Tonfas, Steel Nunchacku, Krises, Crescent Knives, and Swords. *Ascension (along with Underworld) is the only mode that does not use energy. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Gameplay